


Don't Let Them See Your Hands

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Masturbation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Don’t let them see your hands.
Kudos: 1





	Don't Let Them See Your Hands

So you forgot to lock the door to your room one night,  
And when you heard the knocking you knew you'd blown your chance,  
A nice evening indulging in the internet's delights,  
Cut short while you scrambled to find where you'd tossed your pants.  
.  
Your parents looked confused at your stressed and sweaty face,  
And they asked why you were breathing in such labored pants,  
Your pants were pulled up backwards on your moistened waist,  
And you'd die of embarrassment if they saw your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to gobble up the low-hanging fruit.


End file.
